


Seven In Heaven (NSFW)

by ourwritinginvein



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Sexual Tension, Smut, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourwritinginvein/pseuds/ourwritinginvein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity go undercover for some information...as a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven In Heaven (NSFW)

“So, let me get this straight. You want me to go undercover with you…as your girlfriend?”

“For the hundredth time Felicity, yes. It’s not that big a deal.”

“Well we’re going to have to do boyfriend-girlfriend stuff.”

“Only if we have to protect our cover.”

“Why can’t you take Sara?”

“Because Sara has been banned from that club and she’s going to be scoping out the other location.”

“Why’d you get banned?”

“Ollie and I screwed around there when we were fooling around behind Laurel’s back,” she responded nonchalantly.

Felicity just looked at her.

“What? I know my mistake, and I’ve payed for it. There’s no point in denying what happened in the past or shying away from it.”

“What about Oliver? Why isn’t he banned?”

“Money,” everyone answered.

“Of course.”

“So will you do it? Will you come with me to the club undercover as my girlfriend?”

“If Sara is okay with it.”

“Why does Sara have to be okay with it?”

“Because I’m your girlfriend Ollie, and yeah its fine.”

“Well its not like its real anyway so…”

He saw the hurt appear on Felicity’s face for a second before she composed herself and responded

“Yeah. No. I know. You. Me. Never happening.”

“That’s not what I meant.’

“Doesn’t matter. It’ll never happen anyway. Besides no one is complaining about it. If you’ll excuse me I have to go get ready, I’ll meet you at Club Hell-great name by the way, totally the type of club I want to go to-by 7. See you.” 

                                                          ~

He wanted to say something. He wanted to stop her, but Sara had practically jumped in his arms and kissed his neck.

“You. Dumbass.”

“What?”

“Oliver.”

“Sara.”

“Oh come on, I know you love me. I love you too but we have too much of a messy history to be _in love_ with each other.”

“Are you breaking up with me?”

“Oliver, how can we break up when this isn’t even real?”

“Yes it is.”

“Really? So last night when we were sleeping together you meant to say Felicity’s name to what joke around?”

“You heard that?”

“Yup,” she said her voice popping on the p.

“And you’re okay with it?”

“Ollie, its not like its the first time it happened. I was surprised at first but now I’m fine. Besides its not like my mind is always on you. I miss Nyssa almost every minute. I love her, but I can’t go back to that life. What we’re doing is for comfort. I thought we both knew that.”

“…”

“Oh, say something.”

“So, we’re kind of using each other.”

“In a way, I guess, but its because we’re comfortable with each other. No one else understands. For me, its Nyssa, but I’m not going back, and for you its Felicity, but you’re scared to let her in because you don’t want to damage her.”

“So what do we do?”

“I was hoping you’d have a solution.”

“I’m not the smart one here. Felicity is.”

“Well, we can’t ask her.”

“So, should we just continue this? The comfort? I mean we do understand each other.”

“That was the plan, but I saw your face Ollie. I saw your face when you said it was just pretend, and you thought you had hurt her. I saw your face when she agreed that the two of you would never happen. You want it to happen.”

“What I want doesn’t matter. Its too dangerous.”

“Okay. So we’re still doing this.”

“Yeah, but I should probably get ready too.”

“Cause you still want to impress her even if you can’t have her,” she said with a knowing look.

He wished she couldn’t read him so easily. She was like Felicity in that way. Pretty much the only way. From her smirk he knew he had guilt written all over is face, but he turned and went to shower.

                                                    ~

He showed up to the club in one of his best suits. He could’ve picked Felicity up, he should’ve but she insisted that she meet him at the club. She said it’d be easier for her like that. For the both of them. He hadn’t realized what she meant until she showed up.

He was expecting his Felicity. The one he sees every day and every night but in a cocktail dress, he didn’t expect to see her. He tried to focus on her face, but his eyes flickered to her legs. Legs that went on forever, legs that were like the richest champagne, and boy was he drunk and getting more inebriated with every step she took. 

She finally came to a stop in front of him, and he looked up-speechless. Its not that she was incapable of looking hot or sexy, its just two words he never wanted to associate with her. One, for obvious reasons, and two is because she was so much more than that. She was beautiful. Even today in her black, lacy, short, really short minidress, and nude heels-she looked beautiful. Sexy, yes, hot, yes, but at the same time Felicity Smoak was beautiful. She was always beautiful.

She looked down at the concrete and blushed. Even in the dark Oliver could see her cheeks turn red.

“Sorry, I’m late.”

Oliver hadn’t even noticed. He glanced down at his watch. 7:02. Two minutes late and she’s embarrassed. She was still his Felicity.

“I mean, I have an excuse. Not a good one but I still have one.”

“Felicity its okay.”

“I left the house at 6:40, and I only started to get ready by 6:30.”

Ten minutes. Ten minutes is all it took for Felicity Smoak to look as radiantly beautiful as she did tonight.

“You left at 5.”

“Yeah, but well do you want the truth or the badass fib?”

“Both,” he replied amused.

“The lie is that I scoped out everything we need to know about the target-Dick Meester, and I know all about his background so we’re good. The truth is that I ate a tub of mint chip ice cream and watched a re-run of Dr. Who.”

“Of course you did,” he responded even more amused than before. “But that means we don’t know anything about Meester.”

“Yes we do. I was telling the truth but I ran the background check on him yesterday.”

“Felicity Smoak, you’re remarkable.”

“Thank you for remarking on it.”

“So what did you find out.”

“Everything from the time he punched a boy when he was in second grade and got suspended to what he had for lunch yesterday.”

“You’re…remarkable.”

“Thank you for remarking on it. Hey. You’re a guy.”

“Thanks for noticing.”

She playfully stuck out her tongue at him but it might’ve been the most seductive thing ever.

“What do you think about this outfit,” she asked twirling around so he could have a full 360 view. Correction. That was the most seductive things ever.

He gulped,”Why?”

“Well I researched his style. If I’m going as your girlfriend I’ll be the bait. He’s easy on girls, and apparently he likes his women classy but slutty. Whatever that means.”

“You’re not going to be his bait, and you are _most definitely no_ t going to be his woman.”

“It was a figure of speech. But did I nail the whole slutty but classy thing? I mean I grew up in Vegas so I remember how to do the whole slutty thing, and well I did go to college so I picked up a few tricks as well there, but the classy thing I think that’s more me. I’m not super classy, more casual, but I know how to be classy. That’s why I mixed everything. I have the super tight minidress for slutty, and the nude heels for classy. Then the long gold dangling earring for both-but I’m not sure.”

“Felicity, you look…”

“If you say remarkable I’ll kill you.”

“Fine. You look fine.”

“Just fine?”

“More than.”

“Good. Apparently Dick has a thing for legs that go on forever, so I chose the nude heels cause it gives an illusion that your legs are longer than it actually is, but maybe I should’ve gone with the nude pumps instead…to make them look even longer.”

“Felicity, you don’t need to wear nude shoes to make your legs like they go on forever,” he said without thinking and immediately cursed himself, but she didn’t pick up on it. Well if she did, she didn’t bring it up.

                                                         ~

They entered the club and eyes were on them immediately. Felicity took his arm and leaned against his shoulder.

“Felicity, its okay. No one is going to do anything.”

“I know that. I’m just acting my part as your slutty girlfriend.”

He frowned at her.

“Oh, don’t act like you weren’t going to put on the Playboy Ollie act?”

He was. 

She knew him very well, but she didn’t know that he wanted to push her up against the nearest wall and kiss her senseless when she was this close to him. So close to him with her head leaning on his arm, and strands of her loose her draped across his chest, while he breathed in the mixture of shampoo and perfume that was Felicity. He was still looking down at her, and she felt her eyes on him so tilted her head up.

She opened her mouth to say something but closed it immediately as the two of them just looked deep into the other’s piercing blue eyes. Oliver didn’t know how much time had passed before she broke the gaze and looked behind him, something catching her attention.

“Target located.”

He smiled,”You don’t have to speak in code when I’m right next to you.”

“Its part of the fun Oliver, you don’t have to be a grump and ruin everything.”

“Fine. Speak in code.”

“I intend to.”

He turned around and saw Meester standing with a bunch of men around him-one of which was Max Fuller. His stomach churned. Meester no longer had his attention on his friends but now on Felicity.

Oliver looked back at Felicity and saw that she was playfully twirling her hair and very,very seductively biting her lower lip.

“Felicity,” Oliver asked weakly. “What the _hell_ are you doing?”

“Playing my part Oliver. I’m his bait. I have to reel him in.”

“You are _not_ his bait.”

“Well it seems he disagrees, he’s walking over. _You’re_ welcome.”

Before Oliver could turn back in their direction he heard a voice call out.

“Hot _Damn_ , you’re pretty special aren’t you. They don’t make ‘em like this anymore.”

Oliver’s blood boiled but Felicity but her hand on his arm, which calmed him down.

“She’s taken,” Oliver stated.

“By who?”

“Me. So back the hell up.”

“Ollie,” Felicity said in a voice that was the furthest thing from hers. He cringed, not just at her voice but at the name she called him, she never called him Ollie…but she was playing the part.

“Be nice. He’s just complimenting me.”

“Well his eyes shouldn’t wander too much,” Oliver shot back when he noticed that Meester’s eyes had wandered from Felicity’s face to her legs to her chest. 

Oliver hated himself for it but glanced at Felicity’s chest as well. He hadn’t noticed before but the minidress had buttons on the chest, and two were popped open leaving enough room for someone to gaze down her chest and into her cleavage which was barely covered by her bra. A black bra. Was Felicity trying to play the part or seduce him?

He looked back at Meester who still had his eyes transfixed on Felicity’s cleavage, and cleared his throat loudly.

“So you don’t share?”

“I was never good at it, nor do intend on being good at it.”

“Oh Ollie,” she said again swatting his arm. “Relax,we’re just talking. Why don’t we find somewhere more private?”

“Of course. Let’s go the V.I.P. section. Much much more private. It even has a room.”

Oliver clenched his fist but before he could react Felicity responded.

“If we even make it there,” then winked. Oliver gulped. No one was supposed to hear her say something like that but him. This wasn’t true either. She wasn’t his. He didn’t have a right to hear those words either.

Felicity pulled away from Oliver, but he grabbed her arm.

“Ollie, why don’t you go and find yourself someone else to play with for a little while. Make it hot. Make me jealous.”

“I like the way your gril thinks.”

“I don’t. I need to talk to you.”

He pulled Felicity back to him and turned them around.

“Oliver. What the hell are you doing? You’re ruining the cover.”

“You’re really really good at this cover and I don’t like it.”

“That’s your problem. Look, I’ll go upstairs with him and get the information and download it, and meet you back here.”

“The hell you will.”

“Yes. I will.”

“No you won’t. You’re staying down here. You’re not going upstairs with him _alone.”_

“Why? Because you think he’ll kill me? Or because you think he’ll kiss me?”

“I don’t want either to happen, and its not like you do either.”

“Hey, I’m doing my part and playing the role.”

“A little too well.”

“Well I’m sorry its not to your liking, but I’m getting the job done.”

“Not that way you’re not, and don’t you argue with me on this.”

“Fine. What do you prefer? I need to get him alone so he’ll talk.”

“I’ll go to the bar, and get some drinks for us. You stay _down here_ and talk to him. Try to get as much information as you can before I get back, then we’ll all go up and I’ll stall him while you download the information you need. We’ll compromise happy?”

“Its barely a compromise when you’re making all the decisions,” but she nodded and turned back to Meester.

“Sorry, you know Ollie, Boys will be boys. He’s gonna go get us some drinks. Why don’t we wait for him?”

“If you insist.”

Oliver gave Meester a threatening look (which he hoped would come along the lines of I dare you to touch her, I’ll kill you) then made his way to the bar. 

                                                          ~

Before ordering the drinks he watched Felicity for some time making sure he could stall enough so she could get the information necessary. He was truly horrible at playing the part of playboy Ollie today, cause he was mesmerised by Felicity.

He pushed away every drunk, flirty girl that touched him, and even stepped around a few who stepped in front of his field of vision so he could get a better look at Felicity.

He had just placed the order for their drinks when a beautiful blonde slumped in the bar chair next to him.

“Men are pigs,” Felicity declared.

“What did he do?”

“Nothing yet. I’m just saying men are pigs.”

“Not all of them.”

She rolled her eyes at him.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, you’ve changed…but at one point in your life you were a pig.”

“I can’t argue with you on that.”

She laughed and held our her hand for the drink the bartender was pushing in Oliver’s direction. She took the shot of tequila, and downed it in a second asking for another. Oliver just looked at her.

“Vegas girl. Remember?”

“How could I forget?”

She laughed again. He loved her laugh. He sipped on his scotch while she told him everything she had learned from her ten minute conversation with Meester.

“…and Dick wants me to meet him in the room in like five minutes.”

“Over my dead body.”

“He wants you to come too.”

“What?”

“Its not for sex or anything weird I hope. I told him we wanted to talk business, and he said he liked to mix business and pleasure and I told him I didn’t but if business went well I wouldn’t mind some fun and he-”

“You said what?”

“What?”

“Do you realize what that sounds like?”

“Yes. Its not true. I’m _not_ going to bed him…you’ll make _sure_ of that, so let him think what he wants. Either way, we have the upper hand.”

“Felicity, I may have said this a lot tonight but you really are remarkable.”

She laughed his favorite laugh and responded as she always did.

                                                         ~

They made their way to the V.I.P. room but Meester wasn’t there. Max Fuller was though.

“Damn.”

Oliver was pissed. Yes, he slept with Max’s fiancee’ and ruined his wedding but Fuller was not allowed to look at Felicity like that.

“Back up Max.”

“Oliver Queen. What a fucking surprise?”

“You two know each other?”

“Unfortunately baby girl, but I’d like to get to know you better.”

Oliver got in between Felicity and Fuller now.

“Back. Up. Max.”

“I don’t think so. Don’t you think its time for a little payback?”

“Payback for what,” Felicity asked.

“He didn’t tell you, babydoll, he screwed my fiancee’ on our wedding night.”

“Rehersal dinner,” Felicity corrected.

They both turned to look at her. Fuller was surprised that Oliver told her, and Oliver was surprised that she knew…but he shouldn’t have been, It’s Felicity. She found out all of Oliver’s grades from primary school onwards, and what Meester had for lunch yesterday.

“What.” 

“It wasn’t the wedding night, but I think you should be thanking Ollie,”

“For what?”

“Well she was your fiancee, and you obviously didn’t know she had a thing for playboy billionaires such as Oliver Queen. It was just Oliver who screwed her, she screwed him back. Oliver isn’t the only billionaire in the world. Who knows what would’ve happened if the two of you married and she ran into Bruce Wayne, or Tommy Merlyn, or another billionaire. Maybe its her weakness, or maybe she was never into you at all and just wanted your money. Either way, you might just want to thank Ollie…or next time get to know your fiancee a bit better.”

She had no business defending him. What he did was wrong, dead-wrong and everyone knew it including her but she still defended him. Felicity Smoak was truly remarkable.

“Seems like you know a lot about this sweetheart. Maybe Ollie _should_ be worried.”

“Oh well, I’m not using Ollie for his money. I’m using him for sex.”

Oliver’s mouth dropped open. His beautiful babbling Felicity was gone, and his beautiful don’t-give-me-shit-I-will-put-you-down Felicity had arrived. Felicity. Just Felicity. Not his Felicity, he reminded himself. He couldn’t decide which one he liked better.

“I can help you with that.”

Max Fuller’s words snapped Oliver out of his trance but Oliver was filled with rage again. He got up in Fuller’s space, and stared him down.

“Don’t push it Fuller.”

“Oh come on Ollie. You screwed my girl, now I screw yours.”

“If you so much as touch a hair on her head-”

“What are you going to do?”

Oliver took another step closer but Felicity had pulled him back.

“I’m pretty sure I can decide who I’d like to fool around with and so did your fiancee apparently.”

Meester stepped in the room.

“Is there a problem?”

“A little bit,” Felicity responded.

Everyone looked at her.

“We were just talking and I can’t take it any longer. Can Oliver and I borrow your private room for a little bit? The one with the bed? I need to play a little Seven in Heaven.”

Meester laughed.

“Do I get to join you?”

Douchebag, Oliver thought. He was never this bad, but these guys-they were way out of line.

“That depends if Ollie wears me out or not first, and then we’ll decide,” she added with a playful wink.

He nodded happily while licking his lips and pointed them in the direction of the bedroom. Felicity handled all of the flirting and the rudeness extremely well. It made Oliver wonder how many jerks Felicity had encountered in Vegas. 

                                                    ~

When the door closed behind them Felicity locked the door, and turned to face the room. It had everything she needed. All of the computers and tech were in this room as well. Idiots she thought. Then she saw it, the camera.

She walked over to Oliver as seductively as she could, and gripped his arms. He started down at her with his brows furrowed.

“So, baby,” she said in a voice that was anything but hers. “How do you want to start?”

Oliver caught on.

“Well first, lets have some private time alone. Let’s cover up the camera.”

He took off his leather jacket and placed it on top of the web cam. He looked at Felicity to know if it was okay to talk, and she held up her finger. She went to the keyboard and pressed some buttons.

“Done,” she said after killing the audio feed. “They’ll be here in seven minutes max, so we have to work fast…well I do. You just sit there and make the bed look messy.”

Oliver wished he had done what she asked immediately but was a little satisfied that he hadn’t…even though he was cursing himself for it. She popped open another two buttons on her dress revealing almost all of her cleavage, and pulled out a usb. 

“Really?”

“You try wearing a skin tight dress Oliver. Where else was I supposed to put it?”

“You couldn’t bring a purse?”

“Yes, because club hell seems like a really nice place where people won’t try to rob me.”

“I wouldn’t have let that happen.”

“Regardless, I’m not taking chances.”

“So you put the usb in your bra?”

“Would you have rather me put it in my panties?”

That shut him up and made him turn around quickly so she wouldn’t see the growing bulge in his pants. Control yourself Oliver, he thought to himself.

When he had everything under control he messed up the sheets on the bed a little and then turned back to her. The download was almost complete. They just had to take the usb out of the port and go back to the Foundry.

4 minutes until they would come for them. He thought too soon. There was knocking on the bedroom door, and they both froze. Felicity had just finished the download. She took the usb out of the port and threw it to Oliver. He put it in his pocket, and waited for her. She was erasing any evidence that the computer had been touched.

“Felicity.”

“Almost.”

The knocking turned into pounding sounds.

“Felicity.”

“Done, but Oliver we have to stay the whole seven minutes.”

“They’re knocking.”

“I know. Do you trust me?”

“Of course, what-”

“I have a plan, but you’re not gonna like it.”

He tilted his head to the side and furrowed his brows. “What?”

She walked over to him, and brought her hands to his neck and pulled his head down. She stood on her tip toes and he understood. Her lips brushed against his lightly.

                                                     ~

He was surprised yes, but he kissed her back. He had been wanting to do it all night, and the night before and the day before and well the past two weeks. She pulled back.

“Oliver, if you want them to believe it you can’t just kiss me sweetly.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Its fine. Do what you need to. I’m going to do the same anyway.”

He crashed his lips down on hers again but this time a little more fiercely. He didn’t kiss her like he kissed anyone else. He didn’t kiss like Ollie. He kissed like Oliver, and he had never done that before. Her hands tightened around his neck, and she kissed him back fervently. They ignored the pounding sounds that continued to come from the doorway. 

She loosened the grip on his neck and her right arm found his left which was still by his side. She wrapped his arm around her back, and pushed on it asking him to hold her closer. His other arm wrapped around her as well, and both of her arms travelled up his chest-their lips never leaving each others. 

The pounding was even louder now, and Felicity was pushing further against him. He lifted her up and her center was right against his. He only stopped kissing her when she rolled her hips against his. He pulled back extremely surprised.

“Sorry,” she said weakly.

“Me too,” he said.

She looked confused but his erection was back and she understood. She giggled.

“I always thought you’d be fast at that, not that I thought about it I mean.”

“Its fine. I’m normally not. Just surprised I guess.”

“Good surprise or bad?”

“Is an erection ever a bad surprise?”

She responded by grinding against it hard. He moaned, and watched as her face filled with joy.

“What?”

“You moaned.”

“Yeah. You just did that.”

“I made you moan. I didn’t think I’d be able to…not that I’ve thought about it. Not that this isn’t nice…feel free to shut me up.”

He took her advice and as she opened her mouth to continue he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He caught her tongue with his and the two mingled with each other before she was rolling her hips against his again. His hand had travelled from her back to her ass, and since she hadn’t said anything or acknowledged it he thought it was okay with her, and he left it there. As she started to grind against him faster, his hand squeezed her ass making her moan against his mouth. 

That moan. It was the single most sexiest thing he ever heard. He did it again and listened to her moan once more. She broke apart from his lips and rolled against him harder than before using his shoulders for strength. He backed up into a wall so he wouldn’t topple over with her in his arms. He looked into her eyes, and for the first time he saw lust in them. He kissed her neck and looked up at her for permission to continue. She nodded out of breath and he returned to her neck.

He kissed and licked and sucked on her collar bone enjoying every moan that escaped Felicity’s mouth. He started to kiss his way down her neck and made his way to her throat. Her hands were in his hair now, and pulling against it hard, but it wasn’t painful. It was just even more seductive. When he reached her throat he felt the moan escape from it, and the vibration made him harder and she felt it. She rode him as hard as she could with out losing it while she moaned and whimpered as Oliver kissed her throat.

They could no longer hear the pounding against the door but that was probably because Felicity wasn’t trying to cover up her moans anymore. She pushed his head further down away from her throat so she could moan properly. Oliver found himself in between Felicity’s cleavage which she hadn’t covered as her buttons were still undone. He wondered how far he could push their cover without her getting uncomfortable. She felt his hot breath against her cleavage and he looked up at her. She closed her eyes, and gently pushed his head into it.

She was sweating already and they had barely started, He kissed her sweaty cleavage, and she stilled. He pulled away thinking he had crossed a line, but looked up to see he biting her lower lip with her eyes closed. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight. She was beautiful leaning back with her hips pushed into his, her eyes shut tight while her white teeth bit down on her pink lips. 

He returned back down to the cleavage and licked it. Her breath hitched. So did his. He was pretty experienced when you consider all the woman he has been with before but he had never done that. Lick their breast and suck on nipples, yes, but he had never licked a girl’s cleavage before, and he hadn’t intended on doing it to anyone in the future but her. He did it again, and her head dropped as she moaned. He licked and licked and licked and soon she was screaming lightly. 

He made his way back up to her face and found her lips. She bit down on him hard and he enjoyed every second of it. He caught her bottom lip in between hers and pulled. She moaned as he did so, and he pulled harder. He sucked on her bottom lip as her hand travelled on his chest, her fingers finding their way in between in his buttons.

His hands made his way to her ass again, and he pulled her closer to him-if that was even possible. He couldn’t take it any longer. He wasn’t going to go all the way but he really couldn’t stand anymore so he made the way to the bed and laid down. 

Felicity was lying on top of him now, and her hands travelled from his chest to his inner thigh. Oliver was moaning now. She traced circles into his thigh even though his pants were still on, and inched extremely close to his centre. His breath hitched and he rolled over so that he was on top of her. He sucked on her ear as she grabbed his ass, squeezing it as he sucked on her. They continued this for a little before he moved in a swift motion and turned them over. He was on top of her now, and she was pulling him closer. She spread her legs, and Oliver slid in between them inching closer to Felicity. She grabbed his face and kissed him. Oliver’s hands were in Felicity’s hair now, and he was tugging on her loose strands gently, hoping it would be as seductive for her as it was for him. She responded by wrapping her legs around his waist and rolling her hips against him again. Hard and fast.

The door opened then. 

                                                      ~

Meester, Fuller, and a couple of other men were standing in the doorway. Oliver shifted their positions so that he was shielding Felicity completely from their view. She pulled her dress back down to a proper position and redid the buttons on her chest. She looked embarrassed. Oliver laid his hand on her cheek and stroked it gently until she looked at him. He gave her smile and she returned it weakly. He then turned back to the doorway.

“We were busy.”

“I see,” Meester responded. “I hope you didn’t wear her out but by her screams I think you have.”

Felicity said nothing but stared at the floor.

“She’s even quiet now.”

“What’s your point?”

“My point is that she shouldn’t be worn out after nine minutes. You two over did your game time.”

“Well she is, and we’re going home, so thanks for letting us use your room.”

“I know who you are Oliver Queen.”

“Yeah, a lot of people do. We’re done here.”

“You don’t go home with the same girl. Let her stay here with us. We’ll take care of her. I’d like to hear her scream again.”

“You need to back up or I’ll get angry. Felicity and I are leaving.”

“Over my dead body,” Max spoke up for the first time.

“Careful Fuller. That can be arranged.”

“Your threats don’t scare me Queen.”

“Then you should know it was more of a promise than a threat. As I said Felicity and I are leaving.”

He turned around and held out his hand which Felicity took. Meester was smart enough to let them pass untouched but Fuller and the others weren’t. Fuller had tried to punch Oliver, and as he dodged the blow he grabbed Felicity. Oliver was there in seconds but not before Max had bit down on her breast. 

Oliver got Felicity out of the way and held on to her making sure she wasn’t seriously hurt apart from the obvious. She nodded holding back tears, and he wiped away the one that had fell. The others say the anger in Oliver’s eyes and the rage that was taking over him and backed up. So did Fuller, but Oliver wasn’t going to let him go. 

Oliver had tackled him to the ground and punched him. He lost count of how many times but when he saw blood he still didn’t want to stop. Gravity was bringing Oliver’s hand down fast and it kept making contact with Fuller’s face. He could’ve killed him easily, dozens of ways, but the satisfaction of breaking his mouth with his fist was over whelming at the moment. The mouth that had touched Felicity. The mouth that had caused her pain. The mouth that made her tear. He punched faster and harder and he didn’t intend on stopping until Felicity’s arm caught his in the air.

He turned and looked up at her. She shook her head. Its not worth it she implied. She offered her hands to him and he took it getting up. He held her in a tight embrace when he was on his feet and she stayed there. He kissed the top of her head dozens of times before whispering to her.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Felicity. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

He kissed the top of her head again and pulled her even closer into his embrace, and she rubbed soothing circles into his back to calm him down just like she always did. They weren’t pretending anymore. This was them. 

“I guess I don’t really know you afterall.”

Oliver rested his head on top of Felicity’s and turned to the direction of the voice. Dick Meester was still standing there. He had seen the whole thing.

“My offer still stands.”

“What,” Oliver asked in a tight voice, anger still present in it.

“If she’s not too tired, my offer still stands.”

Felicity nuzzled her head further into his neck and Oliver lifted his head off of hers.

“Leave. Now. I. Will. Kill. You.”

He didn’t need to be asked again, he practically ran out of the room. Oliver stoked her hair and whispered sorry over and over again while she leaned into him. When she finally looked up, she moved away from him and to the computers again.

“Felicity?”

“I need to wipe the memory from the camera. We don’t need anyone knowng you did that to Fuller. Meester wont be coming back anytime soon. You scared the life out of him,” she responded as she chuckled.

He moved behind her, and stroked her hair, needing to feel her and make sure she was there, she leaned into his touch as she typed commands into the keyboard.

When she finished they made their way out of the bedroom. Felicity tipped off a club attendant to check the private bedroom. She said she just found Fuller there like that and got so scared the she hadn’t been able to use it. They made their way outside the club and Roy, John, and Sara were outside waiting for them.

“What happened to your neck,” Roy asked.

It was marked by Oliver covered in hickeys. 

“We had to protect our cover,” Felicity answered and shrugged her shoulders. She then turned to Sara and apologized.

“I’m so sorry. We had to play the part and it was just so-”

“Felicity. Its okay. I get it.”

Felicity nodded and Sara smiled. Felicity then walked over to Sara and hugged her.

Dig kept his eyes on Oliver the whole time. Sara wasn’t the only one who knew his feeling for Felicity were more than friendly. Oliver tried to avoid his gaze for as long as possible keeping his eyes occupied, but he noticed a little too late that his eyes were focussed on Felicity. When he looked away from Felicity he caught John’s eye and felt guilt flood over him immediately. Oliver looked away and saw Dig in the corned of his eye shake his head a little bit, smiling.

When the girls let go of each other Felicity decided that she was too tired to drive home, and asked Roy to drop her off. He hated her mini van but loved her, so he agreed. She waved by to Oliver, hugged Sara again, and blew a kiss in John’s direction before heading off. It took her three steps before Roy decided she was too tired to walk and he carried her to her car.

“You get the information,” John asked.

Oliver nodded. John did as well before turning around and walking away.

“See you tomorrow” he called.

It was just him and Sara now. She smiled at him.

“You guys did it didn’t you?”

“No.”

“But you did more than just kiss?”

“Yes.”

“And you didn’t want it to stop?”

“No.”

“Did she?”

“I don’t know.”

“You’re really lost aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

“You’re going to be screwing my brains out tonight while screaming Feicity’s name aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Fine. But I get to think about Nyssa.”

“Okay.”

“Okay? Seriously? You hate Nyssa.”

He shrugged.

“You’re still thinking about her aren’t you. About Felicity?”

“Yeah.”

“You really wish it had been real?”

“So badly.”

“Let’s get back then, so you can pretend it is some more…but I warn you I will say Nyssa’s name if you’re going to scream Felicity’s.”

“Fine.”

“Boy, You got it bad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews please! Follow me on tumblr. Same url as my ao3 name.


End file.
